


The God and the Warlock

by JensenAckles13



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenAckles13/pseuds/JensenAckles13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has been watching Loki for quite some time now, and has finally gotten him alone and convinced him to come home with him. Soon, things spiral out of control and neither one of them really understands what happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus smiled as he watched Loki move through the bar, heading to grab another beer as he watched Dean play pool. A man walked up behind Dean and Cas, who were holding hands while Dean waited for his turn, his mouth moving as he said something. Dean turned, brow furrowed. Magnus closed his eyes and extended his hearing until he was able to clearly hear the man and Dean.   
“…..you’re right, it wouldn’t be. But you’re not with a woman. You’re with this….abomination,” the man said, disgust clear in his voice. Magnus watched as Dean’s eyes flashed angrily.

“Big word for someone with such a small mind,” Dean growled and Magnus chuckled a little as he rammed his fist into the man’s face. Loki stood then, going over and standing above the man, who had fallen to the ground. Loki’s scepter appeared in his hand, glowing softly, and Magnus smiled again. Damn, this man was attractive, and reminded him so much of Alec that it hurt, a physical pain in his chest. Eight hundred years, hundreds of girlfriends and boyfriends, and even a few wives, but never had he loved someone as much as he had loved Alec. Alec, the Shadowhunter. Alec, with piercing blue eyes and jet black hair. Alec, with his big heart and genius mind. Alec, and his ability to love an abomination, something that never should have been.    
Magnus stood as the man reared his foot back and slammed it under Loki’s, tripping him. Before Loki or the man could do anything else, Magnus was there, a small smile on his face. He wasn’t attracted to this man at all, but at least he could have some fun. He bent down, balancing easily on his toes as he took the man’s hand and laced their fingers together. The man stared at him in horror as he leaned down, putting a folded piece of paper in the man’s jacket pocket.

“Call me, darling,” he murmured, pressing his lips softly to the man’s. The man let out a horrified yelp and shoved Magnus back. Magnus fell onto his ass with a chuckle as the man bolted out the bar door. He heard a laugh behind him, and turned to see Loki grinning. Magnus threw his head back and laughed again as he saw the bar goers staring at him. He pushed himself gracefully to his feet, tugging on a spike of hair as he looked around.   
“Carry on,” he said with a smile, moving through the crowd and to the bathroom, reapplying the glittery eye shadow and black eyeliner, making his cat’s eyes stand out even more. He unbuttoned his shirt once more, so it was open to just below his ribs. He smiled at his reflection before heading back out, tugging off his black jacket. He smiled over at Loki, who raised a brow but came over to where he was leaning against the wall by the door.

“So, do you just go around kissing homophobic men for fun?” Loki asked with a smirk.

“Oh, sometimes. It’s fun to see their reactions,” he said with a smirk. He held out his hand. “Magnus Bane. Pleasure to meet you, Loki,” he said. Loki raised a brow, seeming more hesitant now as he shook Magnus’s hand.

“How do you know who I am?” Loki asked.

“I’m a Warlock,” he replied. Loki raised a disbelieving brow.

“Warlock?”  he asked skeptically. Magnus nodded.

“How about I show you, darling,” he replied, taking Loki’s hand and leading him out of the bar. Loki complied, still hesitant. Magnus looked around to make sure no one was watching with a smile, and then held up his hand. Loki raised a brow.

“What am I looking at here?” the god asked.

“Patience, young grasshopper,” he said with a smirk. A moment later, a ball of blue flames flickered in his hand.

“How do I know you aren’t just a master of magic?” Loki asked with a smirk. Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Of course I’m a master of magic. I’m a Warlock. Besides, how many master of magic do you know who’s father is the Prince of Hell and who’s mother was a witch?” he asked. Loki pursed his lips.

“Okay, so you’re a Warlock. How come I’ve never met you before?”

“Is it often that you meet eight hundred year old men who look to be in their twenties?” he asked. Loki chuckled.

“No, I suppose not,” he replied. Magnus nodded with a smile and took out his Steele, holding it in his fist until the crystal glowed a deep, molten red. He quickly drew a portal rune, and grabbed Loki’s hand.

“How about this, darling. You come with me and we have a little bit of fun, or you can go back in that…confined little space.” He pointed to the bar. Loki looked between him and the bar and smirked, stepping towards him.

“Good choice, darling.” He took Loki’s hand and closed his eyes, concentrating before stepping through, onto the night time streets of New York City.

“Where are we?” Loki asked, looking at the small building in front of him with a raised brow. Magnus knew that to him, the building looked like a dump, like an abandoned warehouse. Magnus smiled and took Loki’s hand, flipping his arm over and pushing his sleeve up. Magnus used his Steele to draw a rune on Loki’s arm so he was able to see what Magnus saw. The building slowly unveiled itself, ten stories high, looking like an ancient Egyptian building, all dirty gold and windows, stretching up into the sky. Loki smiled.

“Impressive,” the god said, admiring the building.

“It better be. Took me a lot of energy, that one did,” Magnus said with a snort, taking Loki’s hand and tugging him through the doorway. They made their way up the winding staircase, to the tenth story, where they came to a door with an _MB_ written in Enochian on the door. Loki looked at it for a moment, before Magnus opened the door, pulling Loki into the dark room and closing the door. The only thing visible was Magnus’ glowing cat eyes, a soft green-gold. Magnus was able to see everything, including Loki’s raised brow and searching eyes. And then something dove on Loki’s chest. Loki cursed and struggled to pull the thing off his chest.

“Dammit, Chairman Meow,” Magnus said as he tugged the cat away from Loki. “I thought you only hated vampires. Gods too?” he asked the cat as he dropped it on the floor. It let out a loud mewl and ran off. Magnus flipped the light on and saw Loki look around. Many different Enochian symbols were drawn on the floor and walls. Leather bound Latin books were strewn on the tables, and used candles sat, smoking, on the mantle. But the best sight of all was the windows that ran across an entire wall, showing the beautiful view of New York City at night.   
“This is my flat,” Magnus said with a smile before moving forward, kicking off his black combat boots and sitting on the couch. He patted the spot next to him and Loki smirked, sitting beside him. Magnus turned to face him and twirled a lock of the god’s dark hair between his fingers.   
“So, Loki, tell me something I don’t know about you,” he said, gazing into the god’s eyes. Loki thought for a moment.

“Is there anything?” he asked.

“Tell me something that you’ve never spoken aloud, to someone else or yourself,” he replied. Loki shrugged.

“I don’t believe there is anything. What about you?” Loki asked. Magnus thought for a minute, biting his lip, before locking eyes with the god again.

“I’ve only told one other person this and he’s….passed on now,” god, it hurt to just say it. “So it doesn’t count. I’ve told you who my parents are. They weren’t able to keep me, so they gave me up to an adoptive family. They’d always feared me, my step mother and father. Once they figured out what I was, when I was seven or so, my mother hung herself in our barn. Once my father figured out, he tried to drown me. I used my….gifts….to burn him where he stood.” He looked away from Loki’s eyes for a moment, and then back, seeing the frown on his face. Magnus jumped up, turning on the music. Elvis rolled out of the speakers because, well, who doesn’t like Elvis? He grabbed Loki’s hand and pulled him up, the two dancing around the flat together, hand in hand. Chairman Meow decided a good place to sit would be right under Magnus’s feet. Magnus tripped over the damn cat, falling into Loki’s chest, their noses touching as they locked eyes. Magnus moved forward just a bit, pressing his lips to the dark haired man I front of him. Loki moved his head back, brow furrowed. Magnus cursed and scrambled back from Loki. God, he was so much like Alec; long, dark hair, gorgeous eyes, tall….He clenched his jaw.

“Dammit, I’m sorry. You just remind me so much of him….I’ll just, ah, take you back now….” He moved across the flat, pulling on his boots, clenching his jaw and closing his eyes for a moment as he bent over. He missed Alec so god damn much, and seeing Loki, being with him, was like being back with Alec.

“Nonono,” Loki said from behind him as he tugged his boots back on and straightened. “It’s alright,” the god smiled a little. “Just startled me.”   
Magnus snorted as he turned back to face Loki.

  
“Eight hundred years, Loki; I know when I’m not wanted.” Those words hurt more than he wanted them too. Loki moved forward, wrapping an arm around him.

“Clearly you can’t read me,” Loki replied. Magnus hesitated before wrapping his arms around Loki’s neck.

“Well, they don’t call you the God of Mischief for no reason,” he replied before moving to his toes, kissing Loki softly, but not as passionately as he would have liked to. It was Loki who deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring Magnus’s mouth and Magnus smiled softly into his lips, kissing along his jaw.

“I don’t know why I haven’t met you sooner,” he murmured.

“I don’t know either, seems you could’ve,” Loki replied softly before capturing Magnus’s lips with his own again. Magnus knew that this was for him, and maybe a little bit for Loki too, but the god wanted to make him feel better. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t working, but he knew he was very faithful to his wife. Magnus knew this was wrong, but it took all his will power to pull away from those soft, inviting lips. He looked away, going back down on the balls of his feet, but strong fingers gripped his jaw, gently but firmly, and turned Magnus’s face back towards his. Magnus looked up into those beautiful eyes, saw the years and the pain and the care in them, and he couldn’t help but kiss him again.   
And then a sharp, agonizing pain shot through his head. He gasped out a sharp breath, and felt Loki release his jaw.

“What’s wrong?” the god asked, concern heavy in his voice. The pain slowly faded away.

“Someone’s here,” he said, hurrying over to pull on his boots. Another shooting pain, and then another and his head felt like it was ready to explode. He barely heard Loki asking again what was wrong as he dug the heels of his hands into his temples.   
“I put an…alert system into my head,” he replied through clenched teeth. “It lets me know when someone I don’t allow comes into the building, such as Valentines Shadowhunters or those strange demons that look more like monsters than real demons….” He closed his eyes as the pain subsided, stretching out his mind and searching the building. He opened his eyes when he found them, looking at Loki as he tugged his boots on. “Right now, three Shadowhunters are in the building, coming up here right now.” He ran up his winding staircase and into the weapons room, bolting back down the stairs with a sword and handing it to Loki. “Your magic won’t work anywhere in this building. A few hundred years ago, a Warlock came here, trying to destroy the building. I cast a spell so that only my magic will work. Don’t try anything; it’ll only weaken me as my spell fights back and stops yours.” He looked at the sword and back to Loki’s frowning face. “Hope you can use that well.” With that, the door crashed open, and three tall men, all dressed with leather armor and dozens of weapons, jumped through.

“I really liked that door,” Magnus said calmly. “It was Mahogany. Beautifully crafted by Picasso. He was a very nice man. I really hate having to find a new artist to paint my initials,” he said. Loki looked at him, raising a brow, but Magnus paid him no mind.

“You’re not coming peacefully, are you?” Goon number one asked. He shook his head, said in an even more dangerous, utterly calm voice,

“Do I ever?” Goon one shook his head and one and two both dove at him, number three going at Loki. Magnus ducked under a blade headed for his throat and stabbed the other man in the stomach. The man stumbled back, and Magnus looked to see how Loki was doing. The Shadowhunter was moving quickly at Loki, with a speed that outmatched the gods. But it didn’t outmatch Magnus’s. He was over and in front of Loki in seconds, the poisoned blade finding home just below Magnus’s ribs instead of Loki’s. Magnus gasped as pain erupted from the wound, but he still found it in himself to stab his own blade through the man’s throat. Just as the last goon dove at Magnus and Loki, Simon was in the door and broke the man’s neck before he had even gotten within a foot of the god and the warlock. Magnus felt the soft carpet under his back, and it took a moment to realize he’d fallen. His eyes fluttered closed as he struggled to heal himself. He felt a sharp pain in his side as something was pressed to the wound. He opened his eyes to see Simon looking down at him, pressing a towel to his wound.

“Ouch. Stop leaning on me. S’just a scratch,” he mumbled, looking down at the red stained towel. “From like, a really, really big cat,” he added. Simon looked at him like he was crazy.

“Are you delusional?” the vampire asked.

“Of course not,” he looked at Loki, who was gazing down at him with wide, sad eyes, and he waved the god over. Loki complied, kneeling beside him and Magnus looked up at him.

“I don’t have the strength to heal myself. If you will give me yours, I will be able to,” he said, searching the gods face with unfocused eyes for permission.

“Of course,” Loki said, though he was unsure what to do.

“Just give me your hand,” he replied, and Loki nodded, holding up his hand. It took a lot more energy than it should have to lift his arm and twine his fingers with Loki’s.

“Are you sure? You haven’t done this since Alec….” Simon said quietly. Magnus looked at the young man.

“Go be with your girlfriend, Simon,” he murmured. Simon frowned but nodded, standing and quietly leaving. Magnus turned his eyes back to Loki’s, and then closed his own, focusing on Loki’s strength, on his hand around Magnus’s. He slowly opened his eyes, beginning to heal himself. Loki’s and his intertwined fingers began glowing a bright, golden light, like a star was trapped between their hands. Magnus watched Loki as he watched in amazement. The light slowly turned into wisps, moving towards and into Magnus’s wound, but Magnus only saw Loki and his beautiful eyes. The wound slowly knit itself together, the lightly slowly ebbing away into a faint glow, but Magnus didn’t release Loki’s hand yet. He steadied himself, exhausted from the effort of healing himself. Loki gently took his hand back, and the glow disappeared completely. The god helped him into a standing position and he sat on the arm of the leather couch.

“I suppose I’d better get you back,” he said sadly. Loki swallowed and nodded.

“I suppose….” The god murmured.

“It’s alright,” Magnus said, squeezing Loki’s hand. “Your wife needs you more than a lonely old warlock ever could,” he said, looking around for his Steele, but his heart was on Loki. He reminded him so much of his Alec, of his big heart, of his beautiful eyes, of his snarky comments and his soft spoken words. Loki’s eyes followed him as he moved to the table grabbing his Steele. He drew a portal rune, and took Loki’s hand. Once more, the pair stepped through, appearing back on the street outside the bar, cool night air chilling them. Magnus didn’t let go of Loki’s hand yet, though, as he turned to the god.

“Do me a favor?” he asked. Loki nodded, eyes locked on Magnus’s.  
“You can forget what we’ve done tonight. You can forget what I look like. You can forget my story, you can forget me. But don’t forget my name. And if you ever need help, all you need to do is say it,” he gazed longingly up at the god. “And I’ll come. If you ever decide to rid yourself of immortality, let me know and I’ll rid mine too.” He sighed. “I’ve never gotten to grow old with someone who I might have a chance of falling in love with.” He squeezed Loki’s hand, saw Loki’s eyes intensely on his own. “I know you love her, but shall something ever happen,” he bit his lip. “I love you.” He stood on his toes, kissing the god softly on the lips, felt the god respond. He pulled gently back, and watched as Loki’s eyes opened, focusing sadly on his own.   
“Goodbye, Loki Laufeyson.” He murmured, and stepped back into the shadows, quickly and silently moving into the park as Loki’s eyes searched him out. Finally, the god turned to face where he was standing, twenty feet away, only able to see Magnus’s eyes. The glow of his eyes disappeared as he did. He heard Loki say quietly,  
“Goodbye, Magnus Bane.” And then head inside. Magnus knew they had a connection now. The glow had been their essence, their very souls combining. They had a bond, something no one would understand. Magnus closed his eyes, but what he was wasn’t Alec, wasn’t the nineteen year old boy he would’ve given his immorality up for, but Loki, the man he would’ve given his life for.   
He opened his eyes and disappeared into the shadows. 


	2. The Enemy of my Enemy....

It had been three years since he’d last seen Loki. Six since he’d lost Alec. All in all, those years hadn’t been the best. He’d been tracked, kidnapped, tortured and interrogated by these…Frost Giants who were looking to get vengeance on their absent King. He’d fought back, he really had, and it had taken multiple blows to the head before he’d passed out. They’d done something, he wasn’t sure what, but whatever they did made it so he couldn’t use his magic. And it really, really pissed him off. He’d been taken just a few weeks ago, and those weeks had been horrible and freezing. He’d been strangled, stabbed, electrocuted, and yes, whipped. How the giants had gotten a hold of all this, he really wasn’t sure. He’d just lay it down to his torturer, Angrboda, Loki’s ex. She really, really wanted to get back at him. Magnus wasn’t entirely sure how that worked, seeing as Loki didn’t even know he was here. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He might know _something_ was going on, due to their bond, but he wouldn’t know what that something was. Just a bad feeling in his gut every time Magnus’s name came up, if it came up at all. Three and a half weeks into his capture, while he was bound with his arms above his head and his shirt on the floor so the cold air got to him that much more, he heard a loud bang and something that sounded suspiciously like a Frost Giants roar of pain. Although he couldn’t bring himself to care when ice cold water was thrown over his body. He jerked his head up, shaking water from his eyes, glaring at his tormenter. She looked grim, but her eyes gleamed with malice as she surveyed him like a lion would watch a gazelle. He shivered violently, muscles clenching against the bone numbing cold.

“Why is he here?” she practically growled.

“Why is who here?” he asked innocently. She backhanded him so hard he lost his already precarious balance, just able to reach the ground with booted feet.

“You know _exactly_ who,” she spit, her voice disgusted, as if _he_ were the one doing something wrong and not she. He pursed his lips, as if he were thinking.

“No, I’m not sure I do.” He smirked. “Care to elaborate?” Her jaw clenched, and she whipped out a knife, tracing it along his ribs. She found a scar just below his ribs, playing the knife across it.

“Ah yes, the one that bonded you two together.” She offered a wicked smile and poised the knife above it, digging it into his flesh just enough to draw blood. Before she could do anything else, the door burst open, crashing into the room and knocking over the table with Angrboda’s….weapons of choice.   
Loki stood there, eyes narrowed in a glare, scepter in hand, murder in his eyes.

“Well, it looks like it’s my time to go,” Angrboda said, smiling at Magnus before disappearing. Loki glared at the spot she was at before his murderous glare melted into warm concern. He hurried over, and the chains chaffing his wrists snapped open. He didn’t have the energy to hold himself up, his knees buckling the moment his feet fully touched the ground. Loki caught him as he went down, lowering them carefully to the ground.

“You’ve got yourself into quite a predicament,” Loki said, masking the concern that was still blatantly there. Magnus choked on the chuckle that shifted his broken ribs.

“Good thing you were here to rescue me.” He smirked. “My hero.” Loki smiled as well, and then looked around.

“You can’t use your magic in here, can you?” the god asked, going straight back to business.

“No. She must’ve cast a spell….” He murmured, trailing off. Loki nodded and helped him to his feet. He wobbled for a moment, testing his legs before standing on his own.   
“I’m alright. Let’s go,” he said, moving forward. His back hurt. His chest hurt. And damn, his head hurt and he was freezing. But there wasn’t much he could do about that, seeing as they _were_ in Joutunheim. Loki looked at him skeptically but nodded. The wind hit him like a train as soon as he stepped out, staggering him. If he thought it was cold before….it was absolutely, bone numbing, gut clenching cold that hit him now. His teeth chattered, loud in his ears, but he didn’t waste precious energy on getting himself a coat. Loki looked over at him with worried eyes but didn’t say anything. Frost Giants were running every which way, trying to avoid the blazing fire that Magnus was just barely able to see over a hill. One stopped behind Loki, and Magnus was able to hear his quiet footsteps crunching in the snow. The giant moved too fast for Magnus to have issued a warning, and before either of them could comprehend what was happening, a spear was shoved through Loki’s back. Loki staggered, eyes wide, and stumbled to his knees. Magnus felt that like a physical pain in his chest, and he staggered as well. He let out a shout of rage, and the Frost Giant burst into blue flames. It let out a roar of pain and moved away from Magnus, as if moving away would diminish the flames. Magnus dropped to his knees beside Loki, his strength disappearing quickly.  He was barely able to keep himself upright, let alone begin healing someone. But he had to try. He took a stealing, ragged breath, clutching Loki’s hand in his as he gently as possible took the spear from Loki’s chest. Loki let out a cry as the barbed end was pulled free and Magnus winced. Blood was coating the gods lips, but he was looking at Magnus with clear eyes. He gently lay his hand over the wound, took another ragged breath, and began the healing. And to his utter amazement, it worked. The wound began glowing, and then began to knit itself together. Loki’s tense muscles relaxed as the pain subsided and the wound healed. But Magnus felt utterly exhausted. He’d gone too far, and he knew it. He fell onto his back, breathing too slow, heart still beating but too choppy, too far apart.   
In a cruel twist of fate, it was Magnus who lay below Loki’s worried gaze, whose hand was clutched in Loki’s trembling hands.

“Why’d you heal me?” Loki murmured, eyes locked on Magnus’s.

“You didn’t expect me to let you die, did you?” Magnus asked weakly. Loki’s brow furrowed. “Funny, last time rolls were switched,” he added in an even quieter voice.

“No, I think you were still the one dying last time,” Loki said, his voice wavering. Magnus closed his eyes with a breathy laugh. “Can you….?” Loki asked, holding up a hand.

“It’s too late. Thank you, for being there when no one else would,” Magnus whispered, his eye lids feeling heavy, his voice barely loud enough to be heard.

“Don’t thank me. I haven’t done anything,” the god said, his jaw clenched, eyes sad.

“You’ve done quite a bit more than you believe.” He choked on a cough, his eyes fluttering as he fought to keep them open. “I guess it’s time to say goodbye for real this time,” he murmured. Loki shook his head.

“No, no I don’t think it is,” the god said, trying to fight off the inevitable. Magnus offered a smile, raising his hand and wrapping it around Loki’s neck, weakly tugging the god to him. Loki didn’t need any encouraging as he went with him, closing his eyes and kissing him softly, passionately.   
“Goodbye, Loki Laufeyson,” Magnus whispered, eyes fluttering shut. Loki’s lips didn’t yet leave his. At least, Magnus thought, he would die with someone he loved.

                Loki knew the moment Magnus’s heart stopped, felt it under his fingertips. He clenched his jaw, and pulled slowly away from Magnus’s too still body. This wasn’t right. He wasn’t himself. He didn’t have the glittery eye shadow or the black eyeliner. He didn’t have the spikes of silky black hair or the brightly colored shirt. But what he did have, something that was once underestimated, was the gleam in his green-gold cat eyes, the one that never went away, even in death. Loki stared down at those closed eyes for a moment, at the long lashes brushing across his skin. He stood, blowing out a breath, stepping away from Magnus’s body. He turned his back, walking away.   
He wasn’t expecting the golden light to suddenly spiral up behind him. He turned, and saw it was Magnus’s body, glowing a soft golden color, like a dying star, the same light their hands had shone those years ago. He watched with wide eyes as wisps of that sparkling golden light seemed to drift softly over to him, enveloping him in welcoming warmth. His eyes moved back to Magnus, and he sucked in a breath. The light slowly began darkening to a deep, dark blue, like the flames he had created in his hand that night. The light around Loki also deepened to that blue, slinking back to Magnus’s body, enveloping him. All at once, the light burst into blue flames, taking Magnus and all his magic with it. He smiled softly, the flames dancing in his eyes.

“Goodbye, Magnus Bane.”

He watched as the flames died down into nothing more than glowing embers, but the blue glow never faded from the black ashes. He stood there for ten minutes, waiting for them to die down. But the glow never did.

Years later, when Loki would come back to visit Magnus’s grave, he’d see the embers still glowing, a life never forgotten.

A name to be remembered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the second installment! I hope you like!


	3. Hidden in the Shadows

Magnus had been gone for three and a half years now. Really, life itself wasn’t any different. But somehow….he was. God, that sounded ridiculous. He was turning into some wannabe poet now. Fantastic. But it was true. Whatever had happened after Magnus had used Loki’s strength to heal himself, it was as if they were somehow….connected. And Magnus’s loss hurt more than it should have. But he’d been fine. Well, he should have been. The first few weeks, he barely spoke, couldn’t sleep without seeing Magnus’s eyes closing in one final drop, couldn’t close his eyes without seeing the glowing blue embers. The pain had slowly ebbed, however, into something he could handle, something he could pretend he was okay with.   
He came through the bifrost, on one of his daily visits to the grave site. He didn’t teleport- that would be too easy, and Magnus deserved more than _easy_. He walked the three hours to the embers, but what he saw when he got there practically stopped his heart.   
The embers that had been glowing every day for three and half years had stopped glowing. They were just a pile of ash on the ground. He swallowed heavily, lip trembling. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, thinking maybe it was just a bad dream, a nightmare. Those embers shouldn’t have stopped glowing, wouldn’t have. And yet, they did. He ran his fingers over the powdery snow where he’d kissed Magnus for the last time, his heart heavy.

“You came every day,” a soft voice murmured from behind him. He stiffened but didn’t turn, suspecting it was another giant coming to mock him.

“What do you want?” he growled. He waited for the maniac laugh, the heavy hand hitting his back, something, _anything_. But behind him there was only silence. He bit his lip and slowly turned around. There was no one. No source of the voice, not even indents in the snow where there should have been footprints. That same, soft voice came again, off to his right. All he saw was darkness and snow whipping around him, the moon casting an eerie glow, just enough for him to see about a foot in front of him. Whatever was talking was just outside the circle of light. If he really thought about it, he would have noticed the moon was only casting a circle of light around him- it moved with him. But he wasn’t thinking about it, only about the voice that was familiar somehow, but just outside his minds reach.

“You should live your life, Loki. The only reason I left was so you’d be happy, not have to worry about me. Instead, I realize I’ve only made this harder than it should be.”

Who did he know that left? That he would have had to worry about?

“I’m sorry for everything I’ve done, for all the pain I’ve caused you. That was never my intention. But you have to let go, forget. I once told you not to forget my name; now I’m telling you to forget.”

At those words, he froze, hope clutching his chest in an ironclad grip. No. No, dammit, he would not give himself that hope. The moonlight suddenly was gone, winking out of existence like a cloud had suddenly crossed in front of it. He didn’t hear anything, only felt warm fingers gently but firmly taking hold of his jaw, a rough hand wrapping around his neck, tugging him closer, soft lips against his. He was frozen in shock- there was nothing he could do to prevent those lips from touching his, so it was his body that responded like it knew whoever it was touching, not his mind. His arms found themselves wound around someone’s neck, tangling in familiar silky hair. His lips moved on their own against familiarly soft lips. By the time his mind registered what his body was doing, whoever was there was gone.   
His chest pounded frantically, threatening to beat straight out of his chest. He ran a trembling hand through his hair, spinning in a circle, trying desperately to see who he thought he’d never see again. His breathing sounded ragged in his own ears as he spoke the name he thought he’d never need to.

“ _Magnus!_ ”

He didn’t care how desperate, how hopeful, his voice sounded. He just needed the confirmation, the slightest hint that Magnus was alive. He stood in utter silence, even holding his breath.   
And then he saw it. His breath rushed from his lungs and he stared in hopeful quiet.   
A pair of glowing, green-gold cats eyes.

“Magnus?” he said again, though this time it was only a whisper. Magnus came into full view, stepping into that foot of moonlight that had appeared as soon as the kiss had disappeared. He was wearing his familiar leather pants and combat boots with the strapped buckles laddering down the sides, and a dark blue pea coat with a gray scarf. His hair was up in those familiar black spikes, and he had on that glittery eye shadow and the black eye liner. But his eyes looked older somehow, deeper, as if something had pained him deeply and he’d pushed it down until he couldn’t feel it anymore, could only see it.   
Loki felt a rush of emotion and suddenly wasn’t sure whether to punch him or hug him. So he did both, clenching his fist and slamming it into his jaw, and then grabbing him as he stumbled back, wrapping both arms around him. Magnus’s arms automatically wrapped around him in return.

“Not quite the reaction I was expecting,” Magnus murmured. Anger slowly started taking up the place where desperation and pain used to be.

“What the _hell_ were you thinking?” Loki growled, stepping out of the comforting embrace. Magnus frowned, a look that looked unfamiliar on his handsome face.

“I was thinking you needed to move on. From me. You didn’t need me hold you back, you didn’t need me to constantly be a thorn in your side. So I tried to make you move on with something that can’t be controlled. After all, you can’t stop death. Maybe put it off, but never fully stop it.” Magnus murmured with a soft sigh. Loki glared at him.

“Who said you were a thorn in my side?” he asked, despite the warning bells ringing in his head. Magnus shrugged.

“I had a nice chat with Angrboda,” the warlock replied, his eyes pooling with emotion before he shuttered them off. Loki’s anger suddenly wasn’t at Magnus anymore, but Angrboda. The woman could truly be a manipulative sadist. He sighed.

“What did she say?” he asked, voice softer this time. Magnus shrugged again, eyes sliding to the ground.

“Oh, the usual, telling me how I don’t deserve someone as good as you with all that I’ve done, reminded me of how you pulled away the first time we kissed, told me how you didn’t care so I shouldn’t either,” Magnus replied, voice just a bit quieter. Loki swallowed and stepped forward, pulling Magnus to him.

“You shouldn’t have listened to her,” he said softly, leaning in to press his lips to the warlocks. Magnus leaned in too, and their lips almost touched, hot breaths mingling together, before Magnus turned away, pulling out of his arms.

“Hard not to listen when there’s a knife at your throat,” Magnus said, gazing off at the moon. Loki felt his hatred for Angrboda rise even more, burning deep in his gut, but he shoved it back when he saw the far away, pained look on Magnus’s face. He moved forward, enveloping Magnus in his arms, holding him close even though he attempted to pull away.

“She was wrong. You’re deserve so much better, and you’re right, I did pull back, but then I kissed you back because I wanted to. And I do care. So, so much, Magnus,” he said softly, taking Magnus’s jaw in a firm grip and looking into those pained cats eyes that he’d come to love. He leaned down, pressing his lips to the warlocks and Magnus responded immediately, kissing Loki passionately back.   
Loki felt something stir deep inside him, making his stomach flutter and his heart pound faster in his chest. Something that he hadn’t felt in a long time, a deep, molten flow, not enough to change him on the outside, but instead changing his very being. He sighed softly into Magnus’s lips. He’d missed this, missed him. His eyes fluttered closed as he tangled his fingers in that silky soft hair. When he opened his eyes, he saw Magnus looking at him with those beautiful cats eyes and somehow, they were lighter than before.

Finally, he had his warlock back.

But this time, they weren’t saying goodbye.  
They were saying hello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I posted it all in the same day, but i wanted it all up so...anyways, reviews! i absolutely love them! And I love anyone who reviews! and if you have ANY requests, just message me or put it in the comments :) I do take requests, in fact, I love them. But try to make them in my fandoms. I'll do Avengers, Thor, Supernatural, Wallander, Mortal Instruments....  
> Love you all and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I just suddenly got major Magnus/Loki feels!   
> Please review! this is my first story that isn't supernatural related so....I'm a little nervous   
> And yes, I do understand this first chapter is quite lengthy


End file.
